Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vehicle accessories and, more particularly, to a hitch mounted structure for extending the length of a cargo bed on a vehicle.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicles with cargo capacity, such as pick-up trucks, vans and sports utility vehicles (“SUV”) to transport materials is well known. Such vehicles often additionally include a tow package that enables the attachment of a trailer, again often for transporting materials. A problem which still exists, however, for loads too large to fit entirely in a cargo bed of a vehicle, or in the desired size of trailer, a portion thereof often extends outward from the back or sides of the transporting vehicle (or trailer). Thus, there remains a need for a cargo support apparatus which attaches to the tow package of the vehicle to effectively extend the length of a vehicle cargo space. It would be helpful if such a tow package cargo support included a reinforced bed structure providing additional planar cargo space of the vehicle. It would be additionally desirable for such a tow package cargo support included a netting for providing a backstop for transported loads.
The Applicant's invention described herein provides for a tow package cargo support adapted to extend the length of a vehicle cargo space through a hitch mounted support structure. The primary components in Applicant's tow package cargo support are a support body, an auxiliary bed, and a securing net. When in operation, the tow package cargo support attaches to the tow package of a transporting vehicle to allow oversized loads which would normally extend outward from the back of the transporting vehicle to be contained. As a result, many of the limitations imposed by prior art structures are removed.